coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Rents/Edard Wormold
In Ken Irwin’s book The Real Coronation Street he says the Street’s resident paid a rent of nineteen shillings per week. However, I'm thinking this can't be right if Christine Hardman’s rent was only put up to nine shillings in 1960 (61?). Was it ever stated what the rents were in the beginning? On a related topic, who was the landlord in the beginning? Edward Wormold only appeared in 1965 but would he have been mentioned before that or was there a different landlord before him?Derek P 23:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :There was another Mr Wormold in 1964 (in Hilda Ogden's first episode) and I've never been sure if it was supposed to be the same character who Robert Dorning played in 1965. I'm equally unsure who the (unseen) landlord was in 1963 during Elsie's rent dispute. I'll check in some of Daran Little's books later to see what he says on the subject. I thought Ken Irwin's book was written in 1969, by which time 19 shillings does seem more realistic - or is he referring to the past? Mr Irwin, by the way, was the writer of the famous review in the northern Daily Mirror in 1960 that said "The programme is doomed from the outset..." so what does he know?!--Jtomlin1uk 09:15, January 11, 2010 (UTC) In Ken Irwin’s book, his reference to the rents being 19 shillings relates to 1960, which is why I'm confused.Derek P 20:21, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I notice that the 1963 page refers to Mr. Wormold. Does this mean he was named during the rent strike? Also, it says the rents were raised by ten shillings. Daran Little says 10 per cent. Both figures could of course be right, but that would make the rent rather high?Derek P 22:14, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Not sure whether Derek got Christine's nine shillings from the book or here but it was mentioned in episode 10 - with Landlord Mr Wormold. In episode 123 (Feb 62) however, the Landlord is Mr. Fanakapan. I don't recall reading his name again by 156, which is where I am up to (watching that one tonight - first one of the year :D ). There seems to be either a period where Mr Wormold left or the writers forgot who the Landlord was meant to be! Hope this is of some help! Happy New Year by the way! TellyFan 18:26, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Now I'm really confused. Christine Hardman’s rent was put up to nine shillings in episodes 10 – but what was it before? It obviously can't have been the 18 shillings Ken Irwin said the inhabitants of the Street paid in 1960. And were the rents raised in the 1963 rent strike by 10 per cent (Daran Little) or ten shillings (this site)? ::Sorry Mr P, I was re-reading your first paargraph as I wrote and confused myself slightly. The rent wasn't put up TO nine shillings in episode 10, it was just put up nine shillings. Is that any clearer? :) TellyFan 23:32, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Now it gets really confusing. Ena was left no.11 in a will in January 1965. She then sold the house to Mr. Wormold. So surely Wormold can’t have been the landlord Elsie was in dispute with during the 1963 rent strike?Derek P 05:21, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :See my first answer above!--Jtomlin1uk 08:44, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but the point I'm making is that while you're saying her that the landlord in 1963 was unnamed, on the 1963 page on this site () it says that Elsie’s landlord’s name was Wormold.Derek P 09:11, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I've watched the episode of 3 April 1963 and the landlord is named in two scenes as Mr Wormold. So does anyone know how it is that Mr Wormold was no longer the landlord in 1965 when Ena was left Elsie's house in a will by Elsie Briggs?Derek P 00:11, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :I can only think it's an early but good example of the programme not having a historian at the time and continuity going to pot (or being forgotten for a good storyline). Daran Little's 1992 book Weatherfield Life says that Elsie Briggs was a member of the Mission congregation and enjoyed Ena's harmonium playing and that is why she left her the house. It goes on to say that after her spat with Elsie she sold the house back to Wormold, the original landlord, but as you point out he was the landlord in mid-1963, just 18 months before. Puzzling.--Jtomlin1uk 10:08, January 17, 2010 (UTC) From the January 4th 1965 page on this wiki: “Wormold tells Ena that Mrs. Briggs, owner of the Street, has died and has left Ena one of the houses.” So this suggest that Wormold was not the owner of any of the Street houses at this point but more like a rent collector. Does anyone have any information on who this Mrs. Briggs is?Derek P 15:43, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Right, hopefully an answer for you. A clip from the episode that you refer to above is on the Timelife tape "Elsie and Ena" and on it Edward Wormold tells Ena that he manages the properties on behalf of Mrs Briggs who owns most of the houses in the street. She died a couple of months before (i.e. late 1964) and had moved away from the area years before but when she was living locally she enjoyed Ena's harmonium playing, so much indeed that she left her No. 11 as a bequest in her will. Legally speaking therefore, Wormold was the landlord's agent and Mrs Briggs was the landlord, for No. 11 anyway. And the clip also confirms that there are two Mr Wormolds - the 1964 one who sold No. 13 to the Ogdens and the 1965 one who speaks of his brother being in Majorca.--Jtomlin1uk 11:10, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks John. What I'm wondering now then is whether this is ‘retconning’? i.e., that the Street suddenly decided to make Wormold merely the rent collector for the sake of plot convenience? After all, hadn't the impression always been given before (possibly even explicitly stated) that Wormold was the owner? I don't think there was any mention of Mrs. Briggs when Elsie was in dispute with Wormold during the 1963 rent strike.Derek P 12:03, January 24, 2010 (UTC)